My invention relates to a keyboard, and particularly to a keyboard that is illuminated by an electroluminescent panel.
Keyboards are used in many electronic applications such as calculators, telephones, or controls. In many of these applications, it is very desirable and in some cases essential that the keyboard be illuminated. For many years, the electronic industry has sought a uniformly illuminated keyboard that does not require relatively expensive and large light emitting diodes or incandescent lamps. Accordingly, a primary object of my invention is to provide a new and improved keyboard that is efficiently illuminated by an electroluminescent panel.
In many applications, the device requiring a keyboard is relatively small, so that the keyboard itself should also be relatively small. Accordingly, another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved keyboard that is relatively thin.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved keyboard that is illuminated by an electroluminescent panel with a construction that permits the keyboard to be relatively thin.
Of course, reliable operation of the keyboard switch contacts is essential. Accordingly, another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved keyboard that is positive and reliable in its operation of the switch contacts.
A general object of my invention is to provide a new and improved keyboard that is relatively thin, uniformly illuminated, and reliable in operation.